The electric irons are available in the market, including a shell, an inlet, a steam outlet, a water tank connected between the inlet and the steam outlet, an electromagnetic pump located in the inlet and a heating plate used for heating the water tank, the electromagnetic pump pumping water for the water tank, the heating plate heating the water tank for changing the water in the water tank to steam, the steam ejected through the steam outlet. As the heating plate, the water tank and the electromagnetic pump are set within a shell, and can not be disassemble, so the existence of the following disadvantages: 1, the user can not use different heating plates based on different clothing ironing conditions, this is inconvenient for users, and can not meet consumer's requirement; 2, it is inconvenient for cleaning the heating plates.